My Love
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Melupakan dunia yang aku tempati, aku kembali bersatu dengan fantasi dan khayalan yang dia buat. Tidak perduli dengan waktu yang semakin berjalan. Aku kembali berjalan. Ditengah-tengah rumput luas dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, aku kembali melangkah. Mendekati gadis bermata kelabu dan berambut indigo itu. *Request From Hinata-chan


Bibir itu terbuka. Tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Menunjukkan sisi taringnya yang telah menetes cairan kental berwarna merah. Kental dan berbau anyir. Matanya yang berwarna putih menyorot kearah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak tertampak gambar apapun pada lensa matanya. Ya. Karena matanya tidak berpupil. Tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan sosoknya sekarang. Sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam dan berambut gelap—berdiri di tengah-tengah gang dengan pakaian yang memiliki bau yang menyengat. Cairan berwarna merah yang lagi-lagi menetes dari jubahnya. Wajahnya yang terciprat cairan itu hingga membuat sosoknya amat terlihat mengerikan.

Jalanan begitu gelap. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat sosoknya disana. Dengan leluasa melangkah dan menunjukkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang. Tidak takut dengan orang lain yang akan melihatnya di malam itu. Ya. Karena memang tidak ada celah yang dapat menunjukkan sosoknya di kegelapan malam saat ini. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat sosoknya yang mengerikan. Tidak bertudung namun berjubah. Tidak berpupil namun memiliki iris mata.

Kepalanya memiring kesisi. Kulitnya yang kering dan tulang pipinya yang tirus membuatnya terlihat sangat-sangat menyedihkan. Satu tangan nya terangkat. Menunjukkan potongan tubuh manusia yang telah terpotong secara acak. Kepala yang separuh terlihat menyedihkan dengan bola mata yang mencuat keluar dan tetesan darah yang masih mengalir. Saraf-sarafnya yang belum terputus secara benar memanjang dengan potongan kepalanya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping di bawah telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Air yang menggenang di sekitarnya telah berwarna merah. Tanda bahwa dia telah bermain dengan cairan itu terlalu banyak—atau—dia telah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk memainkan mainan nya kali ini?

Gadis yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna pucat itu kembali menekan telapak kakinya. Membuat bunyi yang aneh ketika sesuatu kembali pecah. Tidak terluka. Telapak kaki gadis itu entah terbalut apa hingga membuatnya sedemikian kuat. Tidak ada yang dapat meragukan nya. Tidak. Karena dia memang tengah sendiri disini. Berdua—jika seorang manusia yang telah kehilangan nyawa dan beberapa otonomi tubuhnya itu dihitung.

Darah yang mengalir dari tangan dan kepala itu tidak diperdulikan nya. Seolah hatinya telah beku. Membeku dan tidak akan pernah cair lagi. Bibirnya berkembang. Membentuk seringai, namun dengan tatapan mata kosong. Wajah kakunya tidak terhias dengan ekspresi layaknya manusia lain nya. Tidak mengembang dengan utuh. Seolah urat wajahnya telah sepenuhnya hilang dan hanya menyisakan urat bibir yang masih terhubung dengan otaknya.

Kuku-kukunya yang panjang bergerak. Bibirnya melengkung semakin lebar. Bola mata yang mencuat itu tertusuk dengan kuku panjang milik gadis itu. Tidak memperdulikan bagaimana darah kembali menciprati jubah hitam kelamnya. Dia menarik paksa bola mata itu hingga berada di tangan nya. Matanya tidak berkedip. Dia tetap membola lebar dengan pupil putih kelabu yang berada di matanya. Dengan kasar dia menarik kukunya yang panjang. Membuat bola mata itu tertarik.

Senyum lebar kembali terpasang di bibirnya. Tanpa perasaan dan tanpa belas kasihan. Tangan nya kembali terangkat. Cairah merah membasahi rambutnya yang berwarna gelap. Namun dia tersenyum. Tidak ada rasa jijik di hatinya. Karena memang dia tidak mempunyai hati.

**Buagh**

Kembali. Tanpa perasaan dia melemparkan kepala itu pada gedung yang berada di depan nya. Membuat kepala manusia itu terbelah. Namun dia kembali tersenyum. Seolah itu adalah mainan yang memang harus digunakan seperti itu. Kepalanya berputar dengan kaku. Memandang kearah dimana otonomi tubuh semuanya berceceran dan berantakan. Tidak lagi sama. Tangan yang hanya menyisakan jari dan tulang berulang yang tidak utuh.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

_Srak_

_Srak_

_Srak_

Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Gesekan ujung jubahnya dan tanah membuat suara mencekam yang terisi di gang sempit antara gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Di malam yang sepi dan dingin—seorang mayat berantakan dan menyedihkan tergeletak dengan otonomi tubuhnya yang berceceran. Begitu menyedihkan dan menjijikan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kakinya menghentak dengan kasar. Sementara matanya fokus kearah para petugas kepolisian yang tengah memeriksa korban lain di gang sempit dan kumuh di depan nya. Matanya menatap kesal kearah sana. Ada getaran yang aneh ketika tangan nya mulai menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berdiri untuk melihat sesuatu apa yang telah terjadi.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Detik demi detik waktu yang berputar ketika ia berhasil berada di depan para polisi yang tengah mengangkut mayat disana. Tangan nya secara refleks menutup hidungnya sendiri. Merasakan bau tidak sedap yang tercium di penciuman nya. Mata kelamnya mengedar. Menemukan jejak-jejak darah yang mengering di tanah.

Perutnya terasa bergejolak. Sesuatu yang tidak enak bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang baik. Ini sebaliknya. Ini hal buruk yang harus ia tangani segera. Meski hanya sekedar menuliskan apa-apa yang menjadi petunjuk, nyatanya itu akan berguna untuk menuntaskan sebuah kasus.

Ini bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya terjadi di minggu ini. Empat orang yang dibunuh secara acak dan otonomi tubuh yang tidak dapat dikatakan utuh juga sudah bergelimpangan. Pembunuh yang kali ini memang cerdik untuk sekedar membunuh orang yang tidak memiliki catatan kejahatan besar. Dendam memang bisa menjadi faktornya, hanya saja masalah apa sehingga membuatnya melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Inspektur—maaf mengganggu!" Suara itu membuat kepalanya menoleh. Menemukan pria berseragam khusus dengan lencana dibagian dada kirinya membungkuk dengan hormat dan pandangan agak cerah kearah pria yang baru saja dipanggilnya Inspektur itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka semua menyebutnya sebagai Inspektur jenius. Lelaki yang bisa menduduki jabatan utama kepolisian dengan umurnya yang baru berusia 23 tahun. Lelaki jenius yang disebut-sebut setara dengan kepintaran milik Inspektur sebelumnya yang kini menduduki kursi jabatan bagian strategi militer Jepang.

"Ada apa?"

Mata sewarna Onyx itu menatap datar kearah anak buahnya. Perasaan buruk semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak dapat mendefinisikan nya. Apapun itu—yang jelas—bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk dipecahkan. Insting pikiran yang berbicara dengan was-was dan peringatan pada setiap kelakuan yang bungsu Uchiha itu lakukan.

"Kami menemukan petunjuk. Sampel pakaian yang robek. Berada di tangan ketua Yamanaka-san untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut."

Kepala bermahkotakan rambut berwarna raven itu mengangguk sekilas. Sebelum kakinya yang jenjang melangkah dengan cepat namun teratur kearah kumpulan medis dan polisi yang berkumpul untuk mayat tanpa identitas yang bagian otonominya sudah tidak lagi lengkap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tangan nya memegang sempel kain yang terbungkus dengan material plastik berwarna putih di tangan nya. Dokter Yamanaka baru saja menyerahkan nya. Dengan raut kecewa dia menggeleng. Mengatakan kepada sang Inspektur bahwa bahan yang berlebel ini sudah tidak lagi di produksi sejak abad 4 dan hanya dipakai oleh putri lama Hinata Hyuuga yang akhirnya meninggal karena perang antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga entah karena konflik apa.

Sudah lama.

Sangat lama untuk mengatakan bahwa orang yang tengah dihadapi ini adalah orang biasa. Pakaian yang dikenakan nya berasal dari abad 4 yang berarti lebih dari 2000 tahun yang lalu. Jika memang ini adalah jenis kain itu—maka bisa jadi kain ini adalah kain turun temurun pada anak cucunya. Namun—jika memang begitu, kenapa kain langka yang pastinya mahal ini dipakai untuk membunuh?

Mencoba pamer? Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian korban mereka sebelum membunuhnya? Atau apa?

Motif yang mereka lakukan tidak begitu jelas. Jika memang hanya untuk mencari keuntungan dengan penjualan dari beberapa otonominya, lalu kenapa tidak menjual pakaian itu dari abad lama itu? dijamin harganya pasti melejit drastis. Sayang? Itu bisa jadi—tapi lowongan pekerjaan yang melonggar kenapa tidak dipergunakan. Dengan itu dia bisa mendapatkan uang tanpa mengotori tangan nya sendiri, kan.

Keningnya mengernyit. Hatinya bergemuruh. Ada yang aneh disini. Jika memang dalam seminggu ini ada 4 kasus korban yang semua pembunuhan nya seperti ini—pasti pembunuhnya sama. Tempat yang mereka cari untuk korban merekapun adalah gang sepi diantara gedung-gedung tinggi. Berada di sekitar sektor Tokyo.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersentak.

Dia kemudian mengambil laptopnya yang berada di samping map-map berwarna-warni yang tersusun rapi di atas mejanya. Membukanya dengan cepat, lalu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum laptopnya akhirnya menyala.

Kata demi kata tercetus begitu saja. Seolah memang sudah di dikte secara fasih di dalam otaknya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam menyorot dengan tegang ke layar monitor. Menunggu saat-saat yang sudah ditunggunya selama seminggu ini.

Jika kasus pertama adalah gang diantara perusahaan Shimura dan perusahaan Akimichi yang memang sudah memulangkan pegawainya pada jam-jam antara jam 12-1 malam—maka kemungkinan—

Mata Uchiha itu membeliak saat matanya menatap jam dinding dan menemukan jam tepat pada 01.30 dini hari. Jika deretan antara perusahaan Shimura dengan Akimichi—lalu berlanjut dengan perusahaan Inuzuka dan Aburame—maka sekarang adalah—

Uchiha itu dengan cepat berdiri. Menutup laptopnya dan mengambil jaket yang tersandar di kursinya. Kakinya lalu dengan cepat melangkah. Menuju dua perusahaan besar yang menurut instingnya adalah tempat pembunuhan kali ini terjadi. Instingnya yang memang hanya berjalan sejalan dengan logika dan rasionalnya hanya sesekali. Maka jika memang itu terjadi, itulah kenyataan yang tidak dapat ditampik sebenarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dor**

Dentuman mesiu terdengar nyaring. Membuat sesosok berjubah hitam yang tengah mencekik seorang lelaki yang kini terdapat lubang yang menganga lebar di telinganya itu. Mata Onyx itu menatapnya jijik. Bahkan ketika ia menembakkan pelurunya ke dada gadis itu—tidak ada pekikan yang mewarnai kesakitan yang dialaminya.

Dia bukan manusia.

Uchiha Sasuke tau itu.

Jika seharusnya manusia normal akan mendesis kesakitan saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan peluru alumunium padat sepert peluru, kenapa dia tidak? Darahnyapun tidak mengalir sebagai manusia lain nya? Kulitnya yang terlalu pucat untuk seukuran manusia biasa. Meski ini tempat yang sangat gelap—namun mata legendaris Uchiha tidak dapat membohonginya.

Kepala gadis itu berputar. Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar yang bahkan sangat lebar untuk seukuran manusia lain nya. Tangan bungsu Uchiha itu terkepal. Memandang marah gadis berambut gelap di depan nya. Matanya yang berwarna merah dan membentuk pola melingkar yang tidak biasa membuat sosoknya terlihat sama menakutkan nya dengan gadis itu.

"Mata itu, ya."

Gumaman kaku yang dilontarkan nya membuat dahi Uchiha bungsu itu mengernyit bingung. Kakinya sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk menaklukan gadis misterius itu jika memang dia melakukan sesuatu. Nyatanya tidak. Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandang pria di depan nya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Uchiha itu menurunkan pistolnya. Matanya menatap bingung gadis yang sekarang tengah berjalan menghampirinya itu. Langkahnya terlalu lamban untuk disebut sebagai manusia biasa. Pandangan kosong dan senyum lebar di wajahnyapun membuatnya semakin terlihat menakutkan untuk dilihat.

_Srak_

_Srak_

_Srak_

Gesekan kain dengan tanah hingga menjadi sound diantara keduanya. Ia tidak berpikir dengan gadis itu yang sekarang berada di depan nya. Memperhatikan nya dengan intens tanpa ada kedipan. Sementara ia hanya mengernyit. Membeku dengan pandangan gadis itu yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Ia tidak tau. Tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Tatapan mata gadis itu seolah memberikan nya kepedihan tersendiri ketika menatapnya. Membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Dimana matamu? Dimana matamu yang dapat melepaskan genjutsu itu? Dimana kekuatan Uchiha yang telah membunuhku?"

Nadanya lembut. Sangat lembut ketika berbisik di telinganya. Wangi Chamomile dan Lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Sasuke merasa relaks. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hawa lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu membuatnya menutup mata. Entah kenapa ia merindukan sensasi ini. Sensasi dimana wangi lembut itu menguar. Tercium oleh alat penciuman nya yang tajam.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Gigi gadis itu bergemeletuk. Mata putihnya yang kosong kini berwarna Lavender dan berkaca-kaca. Ada bayangan yang tertampil di iris indahnya. Ketakutan yang menyebar di dadanya membuat perih dan sesak. Rasa tidak rela menghujamnya. Tidak ada isakan disana. Hanya ada refleksi gadis yang tengah duduk dengan memangku seorang pria berambut gelap yang tertidur di pahanya.

Tangan gadis itu mengelus surai hitam lelaki itu.

"Kau tau Uchiha—jika aku tau kalau kau adalah Sasuke—aku—aku—"

Dan tangis gadis itu pecah setelahnya. Menguraikan air mata kesedihan yang tidak dapat dibendung. Kebodohan nya bahkan setelah 2,5 abad berlalu, ia masih tetap bodoh. Manusia egois yang tidak dapat mencari tahu tentang kebenaran dari sesuatu yang diincarnya. Air mata gadis itu kembali lolos dari mata bulan yang indah. Ia menangis. Terisak dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya merana.

Isakan-isakan pilu yang berada di gang gelap yang dihuni oleh dua orang berlainan kelamin itu.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana kalapnya aku ketika hal itu terjadi Sasuke. Kau—kau tidak tau." Gadis itu kembali terisak. Bibir bawahnya sengaja ia gigit untuk meredam isak tangis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah. "Ketika Uchiha menyerang Hyuuga, karena aku menolak Madara—aku pikir—aku pikir kau akan menikahiku, Sasuke."

Bibir gadis itu menampakkan warna lain. Merahnya darah. Pekatnya darah yang selalu ia sukai. Kini teracuhkan.

"Madara menusukku. Tepat di hatiku karena dia bilang bahwa hatiku hanya untukmu. Kau tidak tau. Dia hampir membunuhku setelah dia membantai seluruh klanku. Aku pergi. Setelah Madara mengira aku sudah tewas—aku pergi. Ditolong oleh bibi penjaga kuil yang akhirnya menyembuhkanku. Tiga hari aku kembali lagi ke desa. Aku pikir kau masih hidup—tapi ketika sampai di depan gerbang klan Uchiha, mereka semua berduka dan fotomu tergantung di depan kediamanmu. Kau tidak tau seberapa hancurnya aku, Sasuke."

Tangan itu membelai rambut hitam milik pria yang dia panggil Sasuke. Kedua mata pria itu tertutup rapat. Terdapat dua titik di lehernya. Bercak darah yang mengering membuatnya menjadi warna indah tersendiri di mata kelabu gadis itu.

"Aku pergi kembali ke kuil, meminta bibi untuk membunuhku agar aku tidak sepenuhnya mati. Kepercayaan orang dulu dengan dewa dan dewi. Aku mati. Aku memang mati. Namun kematianku tidak sempurna. Aku hidup hingga kini. Menunggu Madara bereinkarnasi, karena aku akan membunuhnya—namun—Aku malah membunuhmu..."

Isakan kembali keluar dari bibir pucat dan mungil gadis itu. Air mata menetesi wajah Sasuke. Raut putus asa yang jelas membuat gadis itu tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. Kehidupan nya yang hancur sejak dulu hingga membuatnya merelakan separuh nyawanya hanya untuk balas dendam. Menyedikan sekaligus menyakitkan jika mengingat bahwa balas dendamnya malah membunuh reinkarnasi orang tercintanya sendiri.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Kekasihnya pada zaman tersebut. Zaman Heian dimana Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata terkenal akan keromantisan cinta mereka.

Tragedi menyedihkan itu lalu terjadi begitu saja. Berjuang hidup hanya untuk bersama dengan lelaki yang dikasihinya, dia malah menemukan fakta bahwa kekasihnya sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dunia ini.

Senyum seringai di bibir gadis itu muncul. Membuat sosoknya tampak sangat menakutkan di kegelapan malam.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang aku menyusulmu?"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Aku merasa familiar.

Aku merasa telah mengetahui ini.

Sesuatu yang membuatku ingin diam. Berdiri tetap di sini. Memandangnya yang berada di depanku. Tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan nya. Mengajakku ikut dalam dunia fantasi miliknya. Seolah obsesi yang telah mengebuku. Tanganku berayun. Tapi tidak terhingga. Tidak tergapai oleh kedua tanganku. Aku merasa aku telah jatuh. Sesuatu yang sesak menimpa dadaku. Membuatku terbang dan sekali jatuh dalam dunia yang aku tempati. Dia jauh. Berjalan menjauh saat aku berniat menggenggam tangan nya.

Kejam.

Sakit pada tubuhku saat punggung ini menyentuh tanah membuatku mengernyit. Aku tidak sadar. Aku tidak merasakan apapun yang membuatku terlena. Hanya senyuman manis dan wangi tubuhnya yang mampu menarikku dalam khayalan tanpa batas ini. Senandung laranya yang indah membuatku bertanya-tanya. Darimanakah asalnya hingga rupanya yang indah dapat menarikku sejauh ini?

Melupakan dunia yang aku tempati, aku kembali bersatu dengan fantasi dan khayalan yang dia buat. Tidak perduli dengan waktu yang semakin berjalan. Aku kembali berjalan. Ditengah-tengah rumput luas dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, aku kembali melangkah. Mendekati gadis bermata kelabu dan berambut indigo itu.

Bersenandung indah dan tengah merangkai bunga-bunga berwarna warni yang berada dikeranjang anyaman miliknya. Seutas senyum tertarik di bibirku. Membuatku merasa bahagia dalam senandung merdu miliknya.

Aku berjongkok. Mengambil satu bunga dikeranjang itu. Membuatnya tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearahku dengan cepat. Pipinya memerah. Cantik dan manis. Dadaku merasa menghangat. Jutaan kupu-kupu melayang begitu saja. Mengitari kami seolah background sendiri di dalam pikiranku. Indah dan cantik. Sama seperti gadis itu yang menatapku dengan takut-takut kali ini.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa kau?"

Dia tersenyum manis. Kelopak matanya menyipit. Tampak sangat indah di mataku saat ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

* * *

**...**

* * *

**_"Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki yang menjadi Inspektur kepolisian ditemukan tidak bernyawa di gang sempit antara perusahaan Uzuki dan perusahaan Hatake. Tanpa bekas, dan jejak sedikitpun, inspektur muda itu tergeletak begitu saja. Otopsi dilakukan untuk menyelidiki bagaimana kematian itu terjadi. Saya—Haruno Sakura, mengabarkan dari lokasi kejadian."_**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
